Magia y soledad
by lobunaluna
Summary: Podrás ser la persona más poderosa del mundo, pero aun así ser la más solitaria. La amistad, para ti es un tesoro... y estas tan deseoso por obtenerla que la pediste como un deseo. Ahora por ello, la soledad te aguarda y la eternidad te oprime. Hasta el momento que experimentes la verdadera amistad, tu vida jamás terminara...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 ** _Capitulo 1/2_**

* * *

 _ **Magia y soledad.**_

Cada cierta cantidad de años, completamente aleatorios entre sí, debía ser llevado al límite del bosque un joven o una joven... En algunos casos dos, muy raramente eran dos. Se anunciaba cuando los jóvenes deberían ir a ese lugar, por medio de un obelisco en medio del pueblo que se hallaba rodeado por el inmenso bosque. Había un camino que atravesaba el bosque, pero solo podían transitar los adultos una sola vez. Extrañamente, esa persona aparecía de nuevo en el pueblo si intentaba jamás regresar. Algo no quería que ellos pudieran escapar de ese lugar.

Fue terrorífico, para muchos padres, ver que se presentaba el fuego en la parte superior del obelisco. El fuego era azul, por lo tanto el pueblo podría elegir a quien sería entregado al bosque. Esa misma noche, los padres de todos los jóvenes del pueblo comenzaron a acusarse entre ellos... Elegir quien debería ser dado a ese incógnito bosque.

Los elegidos eran esposados en un pilar durante la noche y al amanecer, dichas personas desaparecían. Las esposas seguían como las habían dejado al ser cerradas en las muñecas de los jóvenes, ninguno quería dar a su hijo o hija... Los padres solían ser encerrados en las celdas del comisario del pueblo para que no se opusieran.

En medio de la disputa, alguien recordó algo.

Algo que pondría a salvo a los hijos de todos los presentes. Existía alguien, que podría ir en nombre de sus hijos.

* * *

El golpe violento despertó al muchacho, alguien azotaba violentamente la puerta. Su padre era uno de los médicos del pueblo, pero había fallecido de un problema al corazón. Ahora estaba solo, había estado enfermo los últimos días. Su madre había fallecido durante el parto y ahora su padre había muerto de un mal del corazón.

La luz apareció en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Vístete. -Le ordeno el comisario, el chico le miro confundido. -¡QUE TE VISTAS!

-¿Que sucede? -El chico noto que el comisario no estaba solo, había muchas más personas con él. -¿QUE HACEN? ¡SUÉLTENME! -Dos hombres lo agarraron y lo arrancaron de la seguridad de las sabanas. -¡SUÉLTENME!

-Estas tu solo, no tienes padres ni parientes -Comento el comisario, mientras amarraban al muchacho y lo amordazaban. -Eres perfecto para dar a lo que sea que se esconde en el bosque. -El chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras lo arrastraban a ese lugar.

Era por el bien de sus hijos, sus dioses le perdonarían el hacerle eso al muchacho. Sus hijos lo entenderían, siempre lo entendían... A pesar que costara al principio, sus hijos terminarían aceptando lo que hicieron.

* * *

Esposaron al menor al pilar, dejándolo en la fría noche vestido solamente con su ropa de cama... Le habían puesto una bolsa de tela en la cabeza para no ver su cara mientras lo llevaban a ese lugar.

Si, había peores muchachos en el pueblo. Pero a pesar de ello, no querían llevarlos ahí. Por la sencilla razón de que esos chicos mal portados, eran sus hijos y el muchacho que ahí estaba encadenado al pilar solo era el huérfano.

Madre muerta y padre muerto.

Nadie que se opusiera a que el chico fuera sacrificado.

El muchacho seguía llorando, el frio metal en sus manos le decía dónde estaba. La última vez que la flama había aparecido esta vez de color blanca, anunciando que el joven no debería ser elegido por el pueblo, el solo tenía siete años. Recordaba que su padre lo había tomado en brazos y se había ido de ese lugar de inmediato. A pesar que él no tuviera la edad para algo como eso, no quería que su hijo presenciara como el fuego blanco rodeaba a la persona elegida y esta era arrastrada hacia el bosque.

Sintió como la bolsa se le era retirada, algo suave y frio rozo su rostro. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con pequeñas cosas blancas cayendo del cielo. Al mirar hacia el frente, apretó los dientes y temió que su auto control se perdiera...

Ya mucho tenía con estar ahí como para mojar su ropa por el miedo.

Una figura en vuelta en una capa blanca, unida en el centro con un broche plateado con una curiosa forma geométrica, estaba parado a un metro de él. Una mano enguantada se extendió hasta él y le quito la mordaza.

-Por favor...- Su terror le impedía notar la belleza que lo rodeaba. Los arboles tenían hojas blancas, el suelo estaba cubierto por una bella y delicada capa de blanco. Esta tan asustado, que no noto nada de lo que lo rodeaba. El hombre tenía nuevamente su mano bajo la capa, al sacarla nuevamente tenía un juego de llaves. Coloco la correcta y las esposas se abrieron.

El muchacho estaba tan asustado que no era capaz de correr, solo se limitó a bajar sus manos y dedicarle una mirada aterrada al hombre. Las manos nuevamente estaban escondidas bajo la capa, cuando volvieron a salir la capucha fue retirada.

-Odio cuando los esposan y más odio las falsas historias que inventan en ese pueblo. -Informo el joven de ojos celestes y piel ligeramente bronceada.

-¿Que... que... Quieres? -Pregunto al fin, con notorio miedo.

-Ven, está nevando -Informo el joven, mientras le tendía sutilmente la mano- No temas, todo lo que dicen es mentira. -El menor, no teniendo otra opción se acercó al hombre, pero no le tomo la mano.- Mi nombre es Camus.

-Mi... Milo.

-Un placer Milo. -Replico el sujeto, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido del suave revolotear de su capa. La cual rozaba suavemente la extraña arena blanca de tacto frio.

-¿Qué es esto? -El chico miro todo lo que le rodeaba- ¿Este es el bosque?

-Sí y No- replico ese extraño sujeto que dijo llamarse Camus- Es mi bosque.

-¿Me mataras o me harás algo peor? -El chico se detuvo y le escucho dejar salir un bufido, cuando se dio vuelta su mirada expreso una notoria rabia.

-No soy un demonio, no soy un troll, no soy un brujo y todo lo que dicen que soy. -Informo en un tono helado- Solo soy un mago solitario. Todo lo que dicen de mí, es mentira. -Le dio la espalda y continuo caminando- A mí el frio no me hace daño, pero dudo que se aplique lo mismo para ti. Más vistiendo esas prendas de dormir.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban a la vera de un arroyo congelado siguiendo el camino de este llegaron a lo que parecía ser la morada del mago. La casa más grande del pueblo, era pequeña en comparación con ese lugar.

 _Habitación._

-Aquí dormirás...

-¿Que vas a hacerme? -le interrumpió el aterrado menor. El joven le dedico una mirada cansada, como si esa pregunto le tuviera completamente hastiado.

-No me voy a aparear contigo, no voy a matarte y no voy a obligarte ser mi sirviente. -Le informo en un tono helado, antes de dirigirse a las puertas de color blanco. -Que descanses. -Dijo antes de cerrar las puertas.

El joven se acercó a la cama con dosel, llena de mantas de diversas texturas y diseños. Reconoció una de estas, había visto como la madre de la anterior joven (la que había sido elegida la vez anterior) la llevaba al bosque. Según había escuchado, la madre la había llevado por que era la favorita de su hija y quería que la tuviera consigo donde fuera que estuviera.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde iban a parar realmente? ¿Qué paso con todos los anteriores jóvenes que habían sido encadenados en el pilar?

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró solo en la habitación... De fondo escuchaba el ruido de lo que parecía ser un instrumento de cuerdas. Con algo de temor y envuelto en la manta más acorde a su estatura que había encontrado, salió de la habitación.

 _Sala de música._

El mago estaba sentado en un diván, arrancándole notas lastimeras a un arpa de color plata. Milo contuvo la necesidad de hacer una mueca. Si no fueran por las mantas de diversos colores, que se hallaban en la habitación que ocupaba, todo en el palacio seria de tres monótonos colores: plata, blanco y azul (en varias gamas).

-Ya despertaste. Eres el primero que abandona el cuarto tan rápido -Informo el joven, sin abrir sus ojos y aun con el arpa.- He de decir que me tienes sorprendido...

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto el chico, cubierto por una manta roja con hilos dorados.

-Mi hogar.

-¿Que les paso a los otros? -El joven dejo de tocar, pero no abrió los ojos- todos los otros que fueron encadenados al pilar... A todos los que elegiste y no lo hiciste, pero aun así fueron encadenados a ese lugar ¿Que paso con ellos?

-Murieron. -El terror se presentó en su rostro- si no te diste cuenta, afuera nieva y el rio es de agua congelada. -Abrió los ojos y le miro- salir de aquí, sin mí, es equivalente a morir. No soy lo único que habita este bosque frio y mi poder es lo que mantiene a los otros lejos de su pueblo.

-¿Los chicos somos un pago por ello? -El chico le miro con ligera rabia contenida- Tu nos proteges y nos entregan a modo de pago.

-Yo no fui el de la idea. -El mago le miro sereno- Pero tampoco me negué, solo guarde silencio y ellos lo dieron por sentado. -Milo le miro con recelo- El pilar está ahí desde mucho antes que yo llegara a este bosque. -cerro los ojos, como si lo que estuviera por decir le causara cierta repulsión- Los chicos eran sacrificados, por sus propios padres, se los daban a algo que vivía antes que yo en este bosque. Algo que vivió mucho antes que yo, en este palacio.

-¿Que era?

-Algo que no tiene nombre y mataba por simple placer, a cambio de no matar a los más jóvenes de tu pueblo. Dos chicos y dos chicas eran esposados cada cuatro lunas llenas -miro al chico- al pilar. El demonio iba por ellos y los traía a este lugar.

-Tu...

-Yo lo mate, pero salí perjudicado al mismo tiempo. -El joven cerro los ojos y toco un par de notas- luego de eso, los del pueblo ofrecieron darme a uno de sus jóvenes para que me haga compañía. -Aun no miraba al chico, pero dejo de tocar las notas- Con el paso del tiempo, los rumores y el miedo comenzaron a hacer actos de presencia y destrozaron lo que habíamos formado.

-¿Solo quieres que te haga compañía? -Pregunto Milo.

-No, no es compañía lo que busco. Lo que busco, muchas veces hace que me tiente y arriesgue mi vida saliendo de este bosque. -El joven le miro- Lo que realmente busco, es amistad.

-¿Amistad?

-Ni te imaginas, lo mucho que anhelas la amistad cuando tu vida es eterna y efímera a la vez. -Le saco un par de notas de nuevo al arpa- Si quieres salir e irte, estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. Si quieres quedarte, también estás en tu derecho.

-Pero puedo morir si salgo, sin ti. -El chico le miro.

-Eso es algo que los otros no entendieron, si quieres irte de este palacio estas en todo tu derecho. Pero salir de este bosque, es imposible. -Milo sintió que el miedo le subía por la espalda- se puede entrar, pero jamás salir... Ellos no quisieron entenderlo. Bueno, no todos, algunos se quedaron hasta su último aliento en este castillo.

-Entonces estoy prisionero... -El chico cayo de rodillas, a sus ojos acudieron varias lagrimas mientras que en su mente aparecían las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido en el pueblo.- Quiero ir a mi hogar.

-¿Al hogar en que viven las personas que te pusieron una mordaza, una bolsa en la cabeza y te esposaron en el pilar? -pregunto el chico sereno- ¿Acaso tus padres fueron encerrados para que eso pudiera ser llevado a cabo? -El chico susurro algo, el mago le miro dado que no había entendido.- ¿Que dijiste?

-¡QUE SOY HUÉRFANO! -El chico le miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas- Mi padre murió... me quede solo...

El chico continúo llorando, ante la atenta mirada del mago. Este cerró los ojos y comenzó a entonar una triste melodía, más que eso no creía que pudiera hacer por el chico. El joven continuo llorando, las lágrimas fueron acompañadas por cada nota que salía del instrumento de cuerdas... Cada simple nota, duro el mismo tiempo que cada una de esas simples y emotivas lágrimas tardaban en surcar el rostro de Milo.

 _Habitación._

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en la habitación la cual había sido asignada para su uso. Una mano fría se posó en su frente, el mago estaba sentado a su lado y le dedicaba un semblante un tanto preocupado.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Te dormiste, mientras llorabas. -Informo el mago- Luego te levanto fiebre, así que te traje a tus aposentos...

-¿Me tendré que quedar el resto de mi vida aquí? -el mago asintió lentamente, el chico termino dándole la espalda. Si le seguía mirando le golpearía- Si eres un mago... ¿Por qué no usas tu magia para crear tu propia compañía? -Pregunto, en un tono distante.

-No puedo, pedí un deseo. -El chico le miro por encima del hombre- Y cuando pides un deseo, se te da y se te quita.

-¿Que pediste? -Seguramente algo egoísta.

-Tener un amigo genuino. -La respuesta dejo mudo a Milo por varios minutos.

-¿Y que se te quito? -Pregunto mientras se daba vuelta y le miraba.

-La posibilidad de morir. -Informo el joven, Milo le miro sorprendido y algo aterrado.- _**Hasta el momento que experimentes la verdadera amistad, tu vida jamás terminara.**_ Y supongo, que jamás tuve un amigo genuino.

-Muchos venimos aquí contra nuestra fuerza. -Replico Milo, sintiendo algo de pena por el mago. Al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cuántos años tendría realmente.- Y en cierta forma, eres nuestro carcelero.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes irte si lo deseas...

-Pero realmente no puedo volver, ni huir, por la barrera y por lo que habita en el bosque -Le miro a los ojos- ¿Qué clase de libertad es esa?

-No sabría que responderte. -El mago se levantó de donde estaba sentado y le miro atentamente- solo puedo responderte, que eres el primero que lo pregunta. -El chico guardo absolutamente silencio.

-¿Qué es eso blanco que cae del cielo?

-Se llama nieve. Es lo que gobierna a todo el mundo, fuera de ese valle. -Informo el Mago mientras se dirigía a la ventana y sacaba su mano. -La vida de un copo de nieve es como la del ser humano... Puede ser corta a la vista de aquellos que tienen vidas longevas, pero es larga aun así para ellos. -Milo le miro confundido.

-La vida de nosotros te parece corta ¿No? -El mago no respondió. -Supongo que es un sí...

-Estoy cansado de verles morir -Informo el sereno mago.- Estoy harto de esto... De verles vivir y morir, condenado eternamente por querer sentir algo tan bello como es la amistad. -El joven de ojos turquesas miro hacia un costado, lamentando el destino del mago.

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2/2_**

* * *

 ** _Genuina amistad._**

Milo despertó, como todas las mañanas anteriores estaba solo en la habitación y el mago sin duda estaría por algún lado del inmenso palacio. Extrañamente lo estaba evitando, supuso que era su forma de darle espacio y dejarle que se acostumbrara al lugar.

 _Jardines._

Los jardines eran completamente blancos, la nieve dominaba todo el lugar. Como Camus le había dicho. Se dio vuelta al escuchar un ruido, Camus estaba parado solo a unos metros de él llevando ropas de tonalidades azules y la capa blanca sobre los hombros.

-No quise asustarte.

-No me asustas Camus- Milo miro atentamente la nieve que caía sutilmente de cielo- me das lastima... Y algo que me da lástima, no me causa miedo.

-¿Lastima? -Camus comenzó a acercarse a él- ¿Por qué sientes lastima de mi persona?

-Porque a pesar de los siglos que has vivido, no sabes lo que es la amistad. -El chico le miro- Pudiste haber experimentado la genuina amistad, pero no darte cuenta de ello... Por qué nadie se da cuenta quien es realmente su amigo hasta que algo pasa...

-¿Que tiene que pasar? -pregunto el curioso mago.

-Dicen que los amigos están en las buenas y los verdaderos amigos en las malas.

-Más se aprende en una sola vida, que lo que se aprende en miles de esta... -Susurro Camus.- Tan joven y tan sabio...

-No soy sabio, mi padre me lo dijo de pequeño.

-Entonces tu padre era una persona sabia. -Milo no replico nada al mago- No sé si lo sabías, pero estar mucho tiempo expuesto a la nieve...

 _Esa misma noche._

-...hace que te enfermes -Milo volvió a estornudar, mientras el mago le tendía una taza con un té.- Debiste haberme consultado sobre si era prudente o no estar expuesto mucho tiempo. -Milo no dijo nada al respecto, mientras tomaba con recelo la taza. -Aun no confías en mí...

-No, siéndote honesto no.

-Todos los otros decían que confiaban en mí.

-Los otros mentían -replico sereno Milo, mientras aspiraba algo desconfiado la fragancia del te.- Mi padre me preparaba el mismo... -Miro a Camus- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Mi madre murió...

-¿Y tu padre?

-Es el responsable que el mundo este cubierto de nieve.

-¿Tu padre era el monstruo que mataste? -La mirada de Camus le dio a entender que sin duda había dicho una pregunta por demás ofensiva. -Lo siento...

-Los tuyos mataron a mi madre, mi padre en venganza congelo todo el mundo. -El mago se sentó en la cama y le miro, Milo hizo lo posible para contener el estornudo- Solo pequeños pueblos quedaron fuera de la nieve, pero el resto padeció ante el avance de las fronteras mágicas.

-Y por eso escapaste a su cuidado ¿No?

-¿Por qué crees que escape?

-No lo sé, supongo que es así. –El chico se encogió de hombros- será mi sexto sentido mortal –Camus le miro de costado.

-Estas en lo cierto, escape de su cuidado.

-¿Por qué? -Camus le miro de reojo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Tarde o temprano me dirás. -Informo el muchacho en un tono que Camus jamás le había escuchado a ningún otro- Tarde o temprano estarás llorando y me contaras tus penas en el proceso -El mago le miro por encima del hombro, Milo sonrió con burla.

Si iba a estar privado de su libertad, no se la haría fácil a su _**humilde**_ carcelero.

 _Bosque, varios días después._

Milo había visto el portón de hierro abierto y no pudo contenerse a la necesidad de intentarlo. Había un camino y el opto por seguirlo, no tardó en llegar al arroyo.

-Por qué no preste atención... -Se reprendió, cuando miraba confundido la margen opuesta del arroyo completamente congelado. No había ningún camino visible al cual seguir. -Supongo que puedo caminar por la orilla y encontrar el lugar por donde vinimos... -miro la nieve al otro lado del río, era lo único que había en común con el recuerdo de su llegada al palacio de Camus.

Con temor piso el hielo en la orilla del arroyo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el centro del arroyo. Pisando con cuidado por miedo a que este se quebrara bajo sus pies. Escucho el ruido de cascos y el mago no tardo estar frente a él montando un hermoso corcel blanco.

-Sí que te alejaste, quería ver si eras tan osado como para salirte... -Comento el mago con una ligera sonrisa presente en sus finos labios. -Pero veo que tu valentía se la llevo el arroyo...

-Una cosa es ser precavido y otra muy distinta cobarde -Replico Milo, herido en su orgullo.

-Este arroyo lleva miles de años congelado -Informo el mago, mientras comenzaba hacer que su montura realizara círculos alrededor de Milo.- Sera mejor que regreses, no es seguro el bosque... Menos en este lugar.

-¿Por qué? -el mago le tendió la mano.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Por qué... -El mago seguía esperando a que el chico tomara su mano para irse.-Solo dime.

\- Milo si no quieres ser la cena de lobos, vayámonos -Gruño el mago, sin retirar su mano. -¿Quieres que te diga a cuantos despedazo esa manada o entiendes el problema? -Milo a regañadientes subió a la grupa del caballo. Al mirar hacia un costado, vio varias decenas de ojos ámbar observándoles. -Retírense lobos. -Ordeno Camus, los ojos no tardaron en desaparecer en la oscuridad.

 _Habitación de Milo._

-Gracias. -Camus se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no dejar que los lobos me mataran. -Camus cerró los ojos.

-Si te sirve de algo, el portal solo se abre cuando hay una muerte en este palacio. -Milo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- Por eso no quería decirte... y te aconsejaba no intentarlo.

-Supongo que solo tengo que limitar a molestarte. -El mago le miro sorprendido. - ¿Acaso quieres que me aburra? -Sonrió burlón -Buenas noches Camus -Milo apaga con un suave soplido las flamas en el candelabro junto a su cama.

 _Varios años después._

-¡Hay! -Camus se quejó cuando Milo le tironeo del pelo, hacía mucho tiempo que sospechaba que el joven era un castigo por todos aquellos que fueron separados de sus padres. -¿Qué haces?

-Quédate quieto... -Dijo el chico en tono burlón, antes de arrancarle un cabello.

-¿Se puede saber que...? -Miro lo que Milo sostenía entre su índice y su pulgar- ¿Una cana? -El joven que aparento durante miles de años unos 25 años miro sorprendido el cabello albo. - Tenia una cana...

-Si -Milo le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y puso el cabello delante de los ojos de Camus- Si... -repitió en un tono más triste aun, le iba a ser una broma. Pero esa cana significaba otra cosa, no era momento para bromas- Vas a morir...

-Milo. -El mago le miro con ligera parsimonia- No me voy a morir hoy.

-Pero ya eres mortal...

-Las canas no son señales de vejez. -Comento Camus, tratando de calmar a Milo. Sabía que el de ojos turquesas era muy susceptible a veces.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste alguna cana? -replico el otro en tono sereno, aun no siendo capaz de aceptar lo que esa cana silenciosamente decía.

-No... -Miro a Milo y le sonrió- Pero una vez me dijeron que las canas se pueden asociar con los disgustos -Le dio un golpe a Milo, de manera juguetona para sacarlo de ese estado de tristeza- Y tú me das muchos... -comento mientras se alejaba de Milo- Una cana, no representa nada Milo... puede que si sea señal de algo, pero para mí...

-¿Para ti? -Milo dejo de observar el cabello albo y le observo- que ibas a decir.

-Me importa poco la maldición y lo que diga esta, yo te considero realmente como mi amigo. -Milo sonrió ante el comentario de Camus, él también consideraba al hombre como su amigo.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver al mago como su carcelero.

Hacía tiempo que Milo, agradecía el poder haber conocido a Camus.

Y Camus, por sobre todas las cosas. Entendió algo que durante muchos milenios no fue capaz de entender.

No puedes exigir que sean tu amigo.

La amistad no se trata de igualdad ni de reglas que cumplir. Milo jamás cumplía una regla y mucho menos era igual a él en carácter.

La amistad era algo muy valioso, tan difícil de obtener y tan bello a la vez.

El no supo decir en qué momento Milo se volvió realmente su amigo, solo supo que lo eran.

Y eso era suficiente.

Ser amigo de alguien, era lo único que le importaba.

Ser amigo de Milo... era lo único que le importaba.

Si era o no una amistad genuina, que lo liberaría de la maldición, a él no le importaba...

 _Fin._


End file.
